kiss me hard before you go
by S.J Carter
Summary: The four times Klaus kisses Hayley and the one time she kisses him. ―-KlausHayley


**notes: **kind au-ish, mainly set in TO s2

**warnings:** slightly nsfw towards the end, mentions of blood.

* * *

**kiss me hard before you go**

"i think i'll miss you forever  
like the stars miss the sun  
in the morning sky."

―Lana Del Rey, _Sumertime Sadness_

* * *

The first time, his lips land on her cheek.

He blames the blood he found, freckling her face, intoxicating him, luring him closer. She's vulnerable too though. It's the first time she's ever fed on a human being and she's not much for guilt, she really isn't. But something about killing this innocent young woman just didn't feel right. Perhaps, motherhood had made Hayley soft. And_soft_ is something she's _never ever_ been (it's something she could never afford to be, not really).

Yet, once Klaus kisses her cheek, licking the blood right off her skin, she can't help but compare him to a dog. Or maybe, he reminds her of a wolf, a beast who looks after his pack, who mends wounds and cleans. He cleans the blood right off of her cheek. She wishes she could forget the sadness in his eyes. Since he's never really pitied her before.

(Afterwards, Marcel finds them, fast asleep and tangled in each other's limbs. The vampire tilts his head to one side, watching them as they cradle one another, lying over a pile of leaves. Looking like two newborn wolf pups, ever-so lost and so _so_alone).

**; ;**

The second time, he kisses her hand.

He has a habit of playing with her fingers, pulling at her digits, observing how fragile her joints are. How he could easily pull on her fingers and break her limbs apart. He scares her to a point where it's almost thrilling. It doesn't take him too long to realize that she scares him too.

He remembers the moment where she died right before his eyes, and Klaus felt the loss, harder than anyone. He's scared, he really is fucking scared.

That's why his lips brush against her fingers, he feels softer than flower petals, she thinks.

(Hayley wishes that she hadn't told him to stop).

**; ;**

The third time, his lips press against her shoulder blade.

And this time, she doesn't know why he does it. There's no blood, and he doesn't seem frightened, not the least bit. Klaus has his nose pressed against her back, inhaling her scent as his arms are wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He pushes the strap of her camisole away, hand running over her bare skin as his lips fall on her shoulder. Hayley releases a shuddering breath at his fiery touch.

Later that week, Elijah kisses her in the same spot, only it doesn't feel as intense or as sad as Klaus's kiss. Because when Klaus kissed her shoulder, he left a burning trail, just below her birthmark. And Elijah…Elijah barely left a scratch.

(Secretly, Hayley wonders why Klaus has yet to kiss her lips).

**; ;**

The fourth time, she finally slams him against a wall.

He winces because he's not really used to her new found agility. Being a hybrid had its perks, after all. Still, Klaus won't —he can't— let her be in control. So instead, he grabs her by the hips and they switch places, oh-so suddenly. The speed of it all makes Hayley more than just a little dizzy, as his lips press themselves against her neck. His kiss is just as rough as the last time, while his hands slide down her sides, lifting her up and her legs wrap around his waist in order to support herself.

As his lips trail down to her skin (nipping at her collarbone and fangs hovering just above her breasts), his fingers slip down her stomach and inside her pants. He pulls her panties aside and his fingers start working against her clit. Hayley's breath catches in her throat as he smirks at her, index slowly dipping lower and slipping inside her. Her hands are weaved in to his hair, pulling and tugging at his curls. The sting of it all urges Klaus to work faster. His thumb keeps rubbing her clit, circling it with a maddening speed, while he pumps two fingers, in and out of her. Hayley trashes her hips violently against his hand.

(Later, after she comes, he presses a careful and chaste kiss to her left thigh. An artist's signature on his perfect and flawless canvas).

**; ;**

The fifth time, he paints her blue.

His fingers are still covered in acrylics when she comes to him. He's been painting all day and night, she's not sure what he's creating, and she doesn't care. Hayley only wants his lips on hers, desperately, longingly.

However, once she is only inches away from kissing him, Klaus freezes.

It's his eyes that give him away. The truth here is that her lips are the only parts of her that can kiss him back. And maybe, just maybe, he's terrified that she might run all over again.

Hayley takes him by the hands, fingers locked around the spaces in-between. He smears her skin with cerulean blue as she is on her tippy toes, lips softly pressing a peck to his mouth.

(He doesn't know what she is to him anymore. Somewhere between friend, and lover, and something else entirely)_._

Klaus doesn't say a word as he closes his eyes and kisses her back.

* * *

**notes: **hope you enjoyed!


End file.
